


The 100 Omegaverse Story Ideas

by QueenoftheZone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Scent Marking, Sexual Tension, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:16:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheZone/pseuds/QueenoftheZone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing a 100 Omegaverse story and I need some help.</p>
<p>Comment or inbox me omegaverse suggestions or ideas with these pairings:</p>
<p>Clarke/Lexa</p>
<p>Raven/Clarke</p>
<p>Octavia/Clarke</p>
<p>Anya/Clarke</p>
<p>(Basically Clarke with any one, or more, I'm not picky)</p>
<p>Send me any suggestions you have for pairings, settings, scenarios, anything really. I kind of have an idea but if I like you're idea enough I'll use it and credit you! Oh and who you’d think would be the Alpha and who would be the Omega too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 100 Omegaverse Story Ideas

Hey guys, in light of recent horrible events (aka Thirteen) I have decided to get back into writing and what better way than with omegaverse.

Comment or inbox me omegaverse suggestions or ideas with these pairings:

Clarke/Lexa

Raven/Clarke

Octavia/Clarke

Anya/Clarke

(Basically Clarke with any one, or more, I'm not picky)

Send me any suggestions you have for pairings, settings, scenarios, anything really. I kind of have an idea but if I like you're idea enough I'll use it and credit you! Oh and who you’d think would be the Alpha and who would be the Omega too. I wanted to get an idea and see if there is an interest before I write.

I'll let you know what the final decision is so if you don't like the pairing you'll know if this goes according the plan the first chapter should be up in a few weeks. Thanks so much, I look forward to hearing your ideas.


End file.
